Coela
"Well, the seasonal drought's almost here, so I guess it's time for me to go. Bye guys!" —'Coela', "The Seasonal Drought" Coela is the second most prominent heroine in the series, and she is the only recurring aquatic friend as well. She also has one of the largest fanbases of all the characters. History ''Toy Island'' Coela first appears in Season 1, in the first episode. She does not appear in every episode, but in the ones she does she has a very large role and always participates in the action of the episode. Usually, she is able to reach areas via bodies of water that no one else can reach, and in some episodes Krinole rides on her back to get to those areas. This can be seen when the Toy Island Crew is on their expedition and come across an unpassable river, that is, until she shows up. Later, she becomes the guide of the sea expedition thanks to her knowledge travelling about the ocean. The seasonal drought later forces Coela to retreat from the show and head to places unknown. Luckily, the seasonal drought takes place mostly during the mid-year hiatus, so when that ends Coela returns as well. Coela returns in Season 2, but unlike the last season she appears in all of the episodes excluding those that take place during the seasonal drought. She usually surfaces partway through the episode and then participates in the main action, with her ability to swim once again proving very useful. This can be seen in the second episode where she and Cuckoo are able to scout out the location of the Triple M Crew's base. One recurring comical scene is that when Slush wakes up and jumps into the water to catch a fish to eat, he ends up catching Coela without noticing, who ends up screaming her head off for help as Slush shows off his big catch to another character like Krinole. On a few occasions, Coela takes Slush on an underwater voyage, letting the viewers take in the beautiful scenery. Coela has a similar role as Season 2 in Season 3, being caught by Slush, and surfacing partway into the episode. However, the interesting thing about this new island was that instead of having a seasonal drought, it has a seasonal high tide, as the water that drains from the droughts ends up here. So, the characters move upland a bit more, and Coela now has access to a river that allows her to go deeper into the Island. In Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, because Coela did not yet travel on land, she played a very minor role where she was stuck on the Island thinking of plans to rescue the Toy Island Crew. However, these thoughts end up leading to possible ways that the Toy Island Crew are defeated, leading to comical scenes where Coela starts to panic. She can also be seen conversing with her friends. By Season 4, Coela plays yet another similar role, except on this island there are neither seasonal droughts nor high tides. As well as being used as a vital adventurer who can enter water-accessible areas, she can also be used as a comic relief character, since unlike past seasons she now sometimes jumps onto land and flops around on her side to move around, being completely unaffected by the lack of water. Coela plays a key role in the beginning of the season, since she is able to call her friend Mercury to help evacuate the Island. Later, in "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion" she presents each character a grain of sand for a Christmas gift. After being insulted for giving out a "terrible gift", she reveals that she had to travel hundreds of miles to get them, as each grain is from a different beach. In Season 5, Coela plays a similar role to Season 4, except she has more comic relief scenes. Whenever Mercury visits the Island, she can be seen conversing with him and Mr. Monocle. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Coela's portrayal in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! is strictly for comic relief. She is seen either flopping on the ground as to move around, or she is seen underwater participating in activities with Orca, whose large size usually results in a comical problem ensuing. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Coela appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as an ally to Krinole. Once she is rescued in the level "See the Sea", she can be summoned from Friend Boxes to aid Krinole in swimming underwater. Not only can she dive deeper underwater and swim against strong currents, she can also fight more efficiently underwater. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Coela is an unlockable character in Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island. She is unlocked by clearing Slush's story mode. She fights with various undersea weapons. Although she is slow, she is also lightweight. As well, her attacks do not pack too much of a punch. Her story mode involves her trying to find out who threw garbage into the ocean that ended up landing on her lawn. Coela fights with various contraptions, as well as with her body. Her moves requiring her body combo together. Her regular special is Squirt Gun where she can charge it up and shoot water to push opponents away. Her side special is Water Balloon where she throws a water balloon at opponents. Her up special is Bubble Jet where she uses a jetpack that exhausts bubbles to boost back to the stage. Her down special is Coconut Bowling where she rolls a large coconut down the stage. Her Final Smash is Flood where she floods the stage, rendering the opponents helpless as she swims around and slaps them silly. Coela returns in Friends' Kombat II as a default playable character. The only difference is that her down special is now Home Sweet Home, and when she uses it her home drops from the sky in front of her, burying opponents. Coela returns in Friends' Kombat: United ''as a default player character. Many of her attacks now have more hits. Some of her moves can also combo better. '''Squirt Gun' also charges faster and shoots more water. She also swims faster during her Final Smash. ''Curtis Ball'' series Coela is a playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament where she is available from the start. She is a default member of Team Krinole. As a Swimmer type character, she has exceptional Water Speed, and she also has exceptional Recovery. However, she is lacking in Land Speed, Power, and Reach. Her special ability is Bubble Bouncer where she jumps into a bubble and has all of her stats increase by two points for a short period of time. Her friend ability is Fish Filet, where a friend grabs Coela by the tail and spins around before throwing her towards the opponent's goal. Anyone who gets hit by Coela is Stunned. Coela returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default Swimmer type player. Here, she excels in Water Speed, Dodge, Air Time, Jump, Trick, and Trounce. However, she has poor Land Speed, Power, Reach, Stability, and Screen. Also, as a fish, she will never run out of breath when underwater. For her campaign condition, she intends to try out Curtis Ball up to the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Coela is a default playable character in ''Toy Island Party! She is seen flopping about on land to move. ''Friends' Racing'' Coela is a playable character in Friends' Racing where she is available from the start. She is a lightweight character and drives small karts. She also has a slight handling and off-road bonus. Her personal course is Coral Reef Corral, a mostly underwater course where the racers drive past her house and avoid giant moray eels. The Coela Cup debuts in this game. ''Friends' Baseball'' Coela appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of Cuckoo's team. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Coela appears as a main playable character in Toy Island Adventures. She is the first character recruited due to story-related reasons (aside from clearing the tutorial stage). While on land Coela can only flop about, she becomes the fastest swimmer underwater, and can move about very nimbly. She can also use her tail to slap foes and can even talk to ocean-dwelling characters. ''Toy Island Golf'' Coela appears in Toy Island Golf as an unlockable player character. She is unlocked by winning the Reef Open. Her maximum drive is 208 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Coela is a default playable character in Friends' Volleyball Blast, where her flopping about to move has branded her a Tricky character, since it is hard to tell if she is flopping or about to jump. She has great team skills but poor shot power and movement speed. Her Special Spike is Bubble Blast, where she blows some bubbles to the opposing field that can trap opponents, before striking the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Coelas appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter as playable characters. Compared to the real Coela, Yarn Coelas are more woolen and visibly knitted in appearance, and they have buttons for eyes. Coela moves slowly as she flops around the map and she has low stamina and weight. However, she has an incredibly fast rate of fire. Her weapon is the Bubble Conch, which allows her to blow bubbles around an area that float around as traps for a while. When touched, they make an opponent's Stuffin' Meter soggy. Her secondary attack lets her whip out her Squirt Gun, which she can use to shoot single-fire water shots at opponents to sog them. These shots also deal some damage. Coela's amiibo is part of Wave 2 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle causes Coela's shots to increase in speed as well as her stamina to double for 30 seconds. Her special costume outfits her in a large shell costume based on her house. ''Toy Island Tennis Coela is a playable character in Toy Island Tennis. Her default partner is Dr. Snake. She is a Tricky type player, as she flops about to move around, making it difficult to tell what she's doing and where she's going. The ball also curves when she hits it. Coela has better shot control to make up for her lack of speed and power. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Coela appears as a Tricky type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is playable in hockey, cricket, volleyball, and dodgeball. She has excellent spin - the highest in the game - but poor control and speed. As a computer player, she plays as an Analyst, supporting her teammates when needed. She can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. Her player card is of silver rarity. Character Coela has a somewhat diverse personality. Firstly, she is very helpful, as even though she can choose to go about a whole day underwater with her other, unseen fish friends, she still decides to help out the Toy Island Crew with their problems. Secondly, she can be very aggressive when trying to save her own skin, as seen when she yells out for help whenever Slush catches her. Thirdly, she is also quite eccentric, as when she is flopping about land and trying to shout out to her friends to wait for her, she is completely unaffected by the lack of water, and the whole scene is hilarious. Appearance Coela's body is mostly blue. Her scales are different shades of blue, allowing her to effectively blend in with the water around her as to avoid predators. She has blue eyes as well. All of her fins, as well as her lips, are yellow. Breathing Coela is shown to be able to breathe both in and out of water. Obviously, since she goes about most of her affairs underwater, she can breathe there. However, whenever she is talking to the Toy Island Crew, or whenever she is flopping about on land, she can still talk, breathe, and function normally, so it seems that she can breathe on land as well. Trivia *Coela's name comes from the coelacanth fish, despite not resembling one at all. *In a 2004 character popularity poll for Season 1, Coela was voted the most popular out of the original thirteen characters. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 1 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters